


Happy Halloween!

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Halloween, Halloween movies, M/M, Movie Night, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: The four spend Halloween together doing a movie night. But being scared isn’t the only reason they’re clinging onto each other…





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Halloween Plans.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!

“I’ve got the popcorn in the microwave, Patton has the movie, Virgil’s got the blankets and Roman’s…hogging the whole couch.” Logan shook his head as he watched Roman lay dramatically on the couch. “Does everything you have to do be dramatic?” Logan asked. Roman gasped.

 

“How  _ dare  _ you insist I’m being dramatic!” he said. Logan refrained from rolling his eyes.

 

_ This is the man I’ve developed feelings for,  _ he reminded himself.

 

“Is there anything else we need?” Logan asked.

 

“Gee, I don’t know…a couch?” Virgil suggested, motioning to Roman. Roman grinned.

 

“Roman, could you please make room for us?” Patton asked from upstairs. Roman pouted.

 

“Can’t you all just sit in chairs for once?” Roman asked. Virgil rolled his eyes. The microwave beeped and Virgil walked into the kitchen to retrieve it.

 

“You know, Roman, it’s a little odd that you were annoyed about me declining movie night yet insisting that we not all sit together,” Logan pointed out.

 

“Well,  _ yeah _ , but it wasn’t just  _ me _ . Besides, I like your company, Specs. I don’t like being around you, though.” That stung a bit but Logan gave the benefit of the doubt and considered the possibility that Roman did not mean it that way.

 

Virgil walked back into the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He stood in front of Roman who merely glanced up at him.

 

“May I help you?” he asked.

 

“If you don’t get up right now, I’m literally going to throw this bowl of popcorn on your hair.”

 

Roman scoffed and narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“Roman, please don’t test Virgil.” Roman looked over at Logan who sported a concerned expression. Roman let out a sigh and sat up. Virgil smirked and was about to sit down when Roman held his hand up.

 

“I’m not sitting next to you.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, then have Logan sit between us.”

 

_ Oh no, please don’t- _

 

Before Logan could even react, Virgil gently pushed him onto the couch and sat beside him. Logan blinked and turned to Virgil.

 

“I appreciate you not throwing me onto it but there was a better way of-”

 

“You were lost in thought.”

 

Roman sighed and sat back.

 

“Whatever, this is better than sitting next to you.” Virgil shrugged but Logan noticed the slight smirk on his face.

 

Virgil set the bowl of popcorn down and reached for the blankets he had set on the armchair. He then handed Logan the blanket.

 

“Only two?” Logan asked.

 

“There’s four of us, I think you can do math, Logan.” Logan rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, I can do math just fine, Virgil.” Virgil chuckled. Logan was about to say something when Roman took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Virgil frowned.

 

“Maybe Logan can do math but Roman sure as hell can’t.” Roman frowned.

 

“I’m not sharing with Specs. You and Patton can share with him.”

 

“Roman!” Patton said as he walked downstairs. “Could you share the blanket with Logan? Just for tonight? Please?” Roman was about to object but when he noticed Patton’s expression, well…there was just no way he could say no. Roman unraveled the blanket and handed some to Logan. “Thank you, Roman!”

 

“You’re welcome, Padre.”

 

Patton smiled as he set the movie and sat down beside Virgil. Logan glanced around and had to admit that the atmosphere was cozy. He had missed these nights, no matter how disastrous they turned out to be at times.

 

_ Maybe this won’t be so bad, _ he thought as he wrapped some blanket around him.  _ I just have to focus on the movie and ignore the fact that I’m sharing the blanket with Roman…yeah, that’s a sound plan. _

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Logan’s plan hadn’t panned out like he wanted it to. If anything, his plan had backfired on him but he technically wasn’t the one to blame.

 

You see, his plan on focusing on the movie proved useless since he wanted to focus on  _ anything other than the movie _ . Then, when he finally managed to focus on the movie, Roman had begun to cling to him and jumped at various parts of the movie. How wonderful.

 

He wasn’t the only one, though. Patton had practically buried himself in Virgil’s sleeve. Virgil would wrap some more blanket around Patton to calm him down. Eventually, Virgil had handed Patton his sweater to wear for comfort but even then, that hadn’t been enough. Needless to say, Logan wasn’t the  _ only  _ person flustered.

 

Hardly anyone ate popcorn other than Virgil. Logan took some every now and then to calm his nerves and to draw his attention away from his crush literally clinging to him like his life depended on it. Logan’s thoughts wandered back to what Roman had said earlier.

 

**_I like your company, Specs. I don’t like being around you, though._ **

 

_ Yeah, right _ , Logan thought.  _ You’re clinging to me and not giving me any breathing room yet you insist you can’t be near me. _

 

Logan felt Roman bury his face into his shoulder. He glanced over to see Roman peeking out from one eye at the tv.

 

_ Such bravery from a prince… _

 

Logan felt Virgil nudge him. He glanced over to see Virgil glance at Roman. Logan pursed his lips as he realized the implication.

 

_ You sly dog…planned all this yourself…I’m so proud. _

 

Virgil and Logan turned back to see the credits rolling. Logan let out a sigh of relief.

 

“At least that’s over,” he mumbled. Virgil nodded in agreement. The two stared at the screen and realized the predicament they were in.

 

“Either you wake Patton up,” Virgil whispered. “Or you get Princey off of you.” Logan glanced over to see Patton fast asleep in Virgil’s hoodie. He then glanced over to see Roman dozing off. He nudged him.

 

“Roman.” Roman grunted in response. Logan tried to stand but Roman held him down. Logan turned to Virgil and whispered, “Looks like neither of us is going to be getting up anytime soon.” Virgil smirked.

 

“Guess we’ll just have to sleep here then.” Virgil adjusted the blanket and did his best not to fall on Patton. “Night Logan.”

 

“...Night Virgil.”

 

Logan sat back and glanced up at the ceiling.

 

Sleep didn’t catch up with him for a while. The light from the tv screen bounced off the walls and caused Logan’s eyes to wander. At some point, Logan could’ve sworn he saw figures in the corners of the room but he dismissed it, knowing very well he could easily explain it.

 

Logan yawned slightly and rolled his head back. He never could sleep sitting up. He wondered how the others could manage.

 

_ I can probably get up and leave without disturbing anyone… _

 

He glanced down at Roman who was surely knocked out at this point.

 

_ He looks so peaceful… _

 

Logan slowly moved Roman off of him and got up from the couch. He then covered Roman with the blanket and made his way upstairs to his room. Just as he was about to enter his room, he heard a thud from downstairs. Logan froze and stood in his doorway, listening.

 

Soft footsteps made their way up the stairs. Logan glanced back to see someone walking up, dragging a blanket behind them. They stopped at the top stair and stared at Logan.

 

Logan had never felt more creeped out than in that moment. He knew it was one of the others who had just woken up and was making their way upstairs but his mind couldn’t help but run through all of the improbable scenarios that could play out.

 

Finally, after a long silence, he heard a voice croak, “Specs?”

 

_ Well shit… _

 

“Roman?” Logan whispered. “Did I wake you?” Roman slowly shook his head.

  
“No, it’s just…” Roman paused. Logan’s eyes hadn’t fully adjusted but he could sense Roman was trying to process everything and come up with a coherent sentence. “I felt you leave…and I wasn’t sure if I was dreaming or not.”

 

“Oh.” Roman nodded and made his way over to Logan. He stopped a few feet away and Logan could see Roman rubbing his eyes. He swayed a bit and Logan steadied him before he could fall. “You’re tired-”

 

“But I can’t sleep…” Roman swayed forward and Logan caught him. He then half carried Roman to his room and helped him lay down on his bed. He then covered Roman in the blanket and watched as Roman shut his eyes. Logan turned to walk out but Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Please don’t leave…I can’t sleep…It’s…easier to sleep with you around…”

 

Logan stood in place, shocked.

 

_ Did…Did I hear him correctly? _

 

Roman gently tugged at Logan’s hand which confirmed that Logan had, in fact, heard him correctly. Logan sat down beside him.

 

“Alright, I’m here. I’m not leaving until you fall asleep.”

 

“Get in.” Logan blinked.

 

“W-Wha-?”

 

“I mean…” Roman sighed. “I kind of…need…” Roman mumbled the rest.

 

“What was that? I…I didn’t hear you…” Roman let out a frustrated sigh and pulled Logan forward. Logan flopped onto Roman and immediately attempted to get up. Roman wrapped his arms around Logan who at this point was beyond flustered in the situation he had managed to get himself into.

 

“You know Specs, for a smart guy you sure do need a lot of explaining done to you.” Logan opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it when no witty response came to mind. “Listen, Logan…Fuck, I don’t even know how to explain this to you…” Roman went quiet for a moment and Logan could hear his soft breathing.

 

_ What is happening right now? Am I dreaming? _

 

“Logan?” he heard Roman ask.

 

“Yes, Roman?”

 

“...I think I’ve fallen in love with you…and I don’t know what to do about it…”

 

Logan felt his heart quicken.

 

“...you have?”

 

“Mhm…”

 

“Well, I guess that makes two of us then…” Logan felt Roman chuckle.

 

“Good to know…” Roman let go of Logan and Logan slowly sat up.

 

“Do you want me to sleep beside you?” Logan asked. Roman slowly nodded and Logan could see the sleepiness settling in. He gently nudged Roman who moved over as much as he could. He then covered himself with the blanket and Roman immediately wrapped himself around Logan. He then mumbled something, to which Logan asked, “What was that?”

 

“I said that…this was a good Halloween…” Logan smiled.

 

“...Yeah, it was…I’m glad we did this.”

 

“Me too…”

 

Silence settled in the room. Logan gently ran a hand through Roman’s hair and stared up at the ceiling. He listened to the house creak and Roman’s soft breathing.

 

_ This is quite possibly the best Halloween we’ve all had… _

 

The thought brought a smile to Logan’s face.


End file.
